Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of semiconductor manufacturing technology, and in particular to method for forming a 3D integrated wiring structure (e.g., a memory structure.)
Planar memory cells are scaled to smaller sizes by improving process technology, circuit design, programming algorithm, and fabrication process. However, as feature sizes of the memory cells approach a lower limit, planar process and fabrication techniques become challenging and costly. As a result, memory density for planar memory cells approaches an upper limit.
A 3D memory architecture can address the density limitation in planar memory cells. The 3D memory architecture includes a memory array and peripheral devices for controlling signals to and from the memory array.